Talk
by VivaLaNorway
Summary: Denmark being angry at him is something Norway doesn't deal with often, but he has to make things right and talk.


As Norway watched Denmark's slumped form on the couch bitter and upset, he couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt. It wasn't often that Denmark got upset and when he did it wasn't usually directed towards him. The other nation was always so full of energy and joy that it was hard to think of a time where he was without his usual jovial attitude.

Norway frowned not sure as to what he could say that could possibly make the Danish man…_smile. _It's not something Norway was good at. He was incapable of making somebody smile purposefully. It was a trait he lacked. Of course- unintentionally- he would always make the Dane smile, but this was not the case. Norway held Denmark with a dead stare contemplating whether he should forget about his bad mood and go to bed or not, but it was obvious he couldn't. He knew that even if he tried it would be near impossible to sleep knowing that Denmark was angry with him, it would be impossible to sleep knowing that Denmark was angry with _anyone._

Denmark didn't look back at him. He glared at the blank television screen across him as if it were on and playing the most intense movie ever. His hand squeezed the armchair and he tapped his foot against the wooden floor in an off rhythm while he kept his mouth shut tightly in a hard line. It didn't suite him, Norway decided. It didn't suite Denmark to be without his persistent smile. It was like a bird without its wings, a turtle without its shell. A frown was something that should never grace Denmark's handsome features.

Norway sighed and stood to make his way to the spot next to Denmark on the couch. Denmark shifted uncomfortably, but didn't break his stare with the television. Norway rolled his eyes, not fond of his childish attitude. He crossed his arms over his chest before speaking, "giving me the silent treatment won't solve anything Danmark."

It took Denmark a bitter moment to mutter "I ain't giving you nothing."

"Then tell me what the hell is wrong," Norway ordered, reaching out slowly to grasp Denmark's wrist, not letting go when he tried to pull away.

"Like you wouldn't know," Denmark spat, breaking eye contact with the television to glare at him.

"No, I wouldn't," Norway insisted, Denmark's angry face momentarily deterring him from making an insult, but he didn't care. "If you would stop being such an idiot for a second, maybe we could figure this out."

"We can't figure it out because you don't know how to open up your damn mind!" Denmark boomed. It wasn't normal for Denmark to be this angry, but it didn't scare Norway. He didn't move or flinch away.

Denmark slumped back covering his face with a hand. Norway took this moment to move onto his lap, grabbing Denmark's wrist again and slowly lowering it down. He didn't look back down at him, only glaring up at the ceiling. Norway pressed his head to Denmark's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as a played with his larger fingers, sighing when Denmark began to entangle his fingers with his.

"Do you want to talk? " Norway asked, rubbing Denmark's knuckles with his thumb. "Do you want to talk with me?" he added after Denmark didn't reply.

"Yeah," was his sullen reply. Norway felt Denmark's chin press against his head and his large hands begin to run through his hair. "I really wanna talk Norge."

"Then let's talk," Norway murmured, holding their hands up to his chest, eyes fluttering shut.

"Do I make you angry?" was his first question.

Norway chuckled at that. "Angry? No, but you've always irritated me Danmark, in a goodhearted way."

"Hmm," Denmark hummed, but then he stopped carding his fingers through Norway's hair and his hand dropped to his side. "It's just that sometimes I….I wonder- I dunno- If….do you want me around Norge?"

Norway opened his eyes, lifting his head to stare confusedly at Denmark's questioning blue eyes. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Just wondering."

"That's a stupid thing to wonder," Norway retorted.

"Answer the question," Denmark grumbled, holding his gaze on Norway's face.

Norway twisted to face him better and propped both his elbows on Denmark's shoulder tangling his fingers in his hair and pressing his forehead against his. He felt Denmark's breath hitch and his fingers spread out against his waist. "Yes," he whispered, eyes glued on the Dane's. "Yes I fucking want you around."

And for the first time that evening, Norway saw Denmark's lips tug into a smile. "Really?" he asked.

"Really."

Denmark's hands roamed his waist with feathery touches. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Yes," Norway whispered, heart hammering so fast in his chest; he was sure Denmark could feel it.

"Do you know that I love you?"

It was more of a statement than a question, but Norway answered anyway. "I can't understand why, but you always say you do."

"I do," Denmark insisted. "And there are so many reasons why. One last question okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you love me?"

The next 'yes' was whispered against his mouth as Norway pushed forward, pressing their lips together in a messy loving kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, although I've been in the fandom for a while, this was my very first Hetalia fanfic ever and I hope I portrayed the characters well. Leave a review and let me know what you think please.**


End file.
